Cet endroit
by Chupp's
Summary: Cet endroit paisible où tout a commencé ...


Bonjour tout le monde :)

C'est la première histoire que je publie sur Fanfiction donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire )  
Profitez bien !

Petit cadeau pour !

….

Elle tourbillonnait, vers la gauche puis vers la droite. S'arrêtait un petit instant et re-tourbillonnait. Les arbres, l'herbe et tout ce qui était autour d'elle étaient flou. Puis après avoir fait un petit saut, elle s'allongeait et regardait le ciel. Sa vue n'était pas encore stabilisée mais cet instant lui faisait plaisir. Elle s'amusait maintenant à comparer les formes de nuage dans le ciel. Un poisson à côté d'une baleine, un bébé, un oiseau.

Elle venait souvent dans ce coin de Poudlard où on ne voyait pas l'école, où on n'entendait aucun bruit, où les élèves ne couraient pas dans tous les sens. Où elle pouvait oublier la guerre qui se préparait.

Elle redevenait l'enfant qu'elle avait été et en profitait. Elle prenait aussi, de temps en temps, un petit pic-nic que les elfes lui préparaient et le dégustait avec calme.

Puis, il arrivait, lui souriait, et s'asseyait. Il n'arrivait jamais avant qu'elle ne fut allongée. Peut-être la regardait-il jouer avec le vent et briller au soleil. Ou tout simplement, ils étaient peut-être plus coordonnés qu'elle ne le pensait.

Il y avait un arbre, le plus grand arbre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. En plissant les yeux, on pouvait l'apercevoir de la cour de l'école. Mais grâce à la colline, ce lieu était invisible aux yeux des autres.

Elle se souviendra toujours de la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés là. Il avait été surpris de la voir là puis l'avait ignoré. La plupart du temps, à Poudlard, il la regardait froidement, l'attaquait verbalement puis disparaissait. De toute façon, une personne comme lui ne devrait même pas adresser la parole ou un regard à une personne de son rang. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle se sentait honorée. « Sang-de-bourbe ». Qu'avaient-ils tous avec ce surnom ? Mais, elle en avait pris l'habitude. Rarement, elle en pleurait encore.

Alors, lorsqu'il l'avait ignorée, elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin et s'était assise l'arbre les séparant. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était relevé et avait commencé à partir. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait oublié sa baguette et avait crié son nom. Surpris, il s'était retourné lentement, se préparant à avoir une remarque quelconque mais rien de tel ne se fit et elle lui avait tendu sa baguette.

Le lendemain, elle était revenue au même endroit et ne s'était pas étonnée d'être seule. Elle aimait ce lieu. Et il était arrivé, avait fait tomber sa baguette devant elle et s'était assis de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose ? Après une dizaine de minutes de réflexion, elle avait sorti une assiette de son panier et lui avait préparé un sandwich. Elle avait déposé soigneusement la baguette au bord de l'assiette puis lui avait tendu. Il avait tapoté le sol près de lui et elle s'était approché.

Maintenant encore, elle se souvenait de ce lieu. 10 ans après cette rencontre qui lui avait changé les idées. La guerre était passée, ils avaient gagnés mais en perdant aussi beaucoup. Mais elle ne l'avait pas perdu lui. Il l'avait aidé à redresser la tête, à sécher ses larmes et à sourire à la vie. Ils étaient devenus très proche et ses amis s'étaient aussi habitués à le voir souvent chez elle. Puis, il lui avait fait découvrir son meilleur ami. Elle le connaissait déjà mais n'avait pas une image positive de lui. Il avait voulu changé ça et après quelques sorties, les deux personnes avait commencé à s'apprécier.

Il était connu, pour son nom de famille et pour son rang dans la société mais elle n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une personne arrogante, sans réel intérêt et qui profite de tout et de tout le monde. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous, elle avait accepté.

Ce rendez-vous, ils l'avaient passé près de l'arbre, pour la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Quand à lui, le jeune homme fut bien obligé d'avouer que son meilleur ami avait raison. Ses cheveux bruns dans le vent, la jeune femme était magnifique. Elle plissait souvent ses yeux chocolats à cause du soleil et ses joues étaient rosées. Ils recommencèrent ses rendez-vous, sans le métis qui lui était heureux pour ses deux amis.

Maintenant, elle avait dans les 60 ans. La vieillesse ne se ressentait pas encore beaucoup et elle espérait que ça allait rester comme ça encore longtemps. Elle voulait encore profiter de ses réveils où il lui suffisait de tourner la tête pour apercevoir les cheveux blonds et le visage paisible de son mari, de ses balades près de la rive et de tout ce qui se passait et passerai dans sa vie.

Un jour, elle se dirigea seule vers cet endroit qui l'avait accueilli. Elle tourbillonna vers la gauche, puis vers la droite. Cela paressait moins rapide que dans ses souvenirs mais l'âge à ses raisons. Elle fit un petit saut puis s'allongea dans l'herbe. Elle repensa au jour où elle avait eu la bonne idée de venir ici.

Puis il arriva, il lui sourit et s'asseya.


End file.
